Pokemon Legends: Sinnoh Arc
by TheBlackSnorlax
Summary: The story of Sam Greene's journey through the Sinnoh Region. With help from his new friends Byron and Sabrina, they fight the evil Pokemon Hunter Core.
1. Chapter 1 The Journey Begins!

Pokémon Legends: Sinnoh Arc  
**  
****A/N: hey everyone this is a fic I inherited from FR3AKSH0W and as you can see it's a Pokémon fic so before the story starts I have a few things to say, if you want a certain Pokémon to be in the story review or pm me, and if you want a character in the story pm me the info on the character and I will try and put them into the story. Lastly this takes place after Team Galactic disbanded so they won't be in here so the bad guys will be a group of people that I have made using my mind so now that I'm done rambling on to the story**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize

A Journey Begins

Sam Greene was a ten year old boy with blond hair and forest green eyes. And like all ten year old's that live in the Sinnoh region he was about to start his Pokémon journey, but unlike all the other ten year olds in the region Sam was still in bed.

"SAM WAKE UP, YOUR LATE," Sam's mother yelled up the stairs from the kitchen. The next thing that was heard was a very large THUD and she knew her work was done.

Now up on the second floor of the little home in Twinleaf town Sam was running out of the bathroom down into the kitchen and almost out the door when he heard his mom say, "Sam your still in your pajamas." He looked done saw that what his mom said was true did a 180 and was back in his room before you could say 'Starly'.

When he came back down he was dressed in black shoes with purple laces, black jeans, a purple t-shirt, a black beanie with a purple pokeball on it and his black with purple lining backpack.

"Thanks mom, bye mom!" Sam yelled over his shoulder, but yet again he was interrupted. "Sam, your forgetting something"

He quickly turned around and saw his mother at the kitchen table drinking coffee while tapping her cheek. "Oh yeah, sorry!" he said before rushing to his mom and giving her a hug and a peck on the cheek before he was out the door and off on route 201.

At the speed Sam was running at he reached Sandgem town in five minutes flat. Once in the town he quickly took off for where he knew Professor Rowans lab was, having taken a field trip with his school two years prior.

Though Sam was quick and agile he could not get out of the way fast enough without crashing into the unsuspecting man who was looking at a map.

"Ahh!" both Sam and the man yelled before they went to the ground in a tangle of limbs.

"Hey watch where you're going, shorty!" the man yelled after he got up.

"Hey! Who you calling... Whoa your tall…' Sam said wide eyed staring at the figure that was towering over him.

"Just for that, I'm challenging you to a Pokémon battle, you dumb brat!" snarled the man in rage reaching for a pokeball that was on his belt.

"I would love to battle, but seeing as how I don't have a Pokémon you're out of luck. BYE!" Sam yelled quickly running around the man.

"Hey get back here, brat!" the man yelled but Sam was already gone.

"Damn brats…" the man muttered.

Sam kept running getting back into his old pace for a few blocks before he saw it, Professor Rowan's lab in all its glory, before quickly barging through the door, slamming it into one of the Professor's aides.

With a quick sorry over his shoulder he ran to the room he knew his first Pokémon awaited.

A/N: There first chapter done so tell me what you think in a review.


	2. Chapter 2 Revenge!

**Chapter 2**

**Payback**

**"Good to see you again, Sam!" Rowan exclaimed as he walked into the room where he kept the Pokémon. "Now today you become a trainer, so you need a Pokémon to accompany you on your journey." "How about a Chimchar, or a Turtwig, even a Piplup would be nice." Sam said with a grin. "I only have one Pokémon left, but it's none of the above." Professor Rowan went over to his table, opened his drawer, pulled out a Pokéball, and handed it to him. "That is your partner."**

**Sam threw the Pokéball into the air. All of a sudden a flash of light appeared and out of the ball came an Absol. Sam was silent for a moment, but then exclaimed, "This is the best day ever! My first Pokémon is awesome!" "I thought you would like it. It may need to get to know you better before its true power is shown." Rowan stated. "Now here is your trainer belt, a Pokédex, and 5 Pokéballs." "Thanks Prof. Rowan. See you later!"**

**Sam ran outside to find the same old man waiting for him. "You seem to have a Pokémon now, you little snot! Now, battle me!" The old man glared at Sam with an icy cold stare. "Absol, are you up to it?" Sam stared at the disaster Pokémon. Absol nodded and ran in front of his trainer. "Let's do this. Go, Luxio!" The man threw a Pokéball and out came a wildcat with sparks flying off its fur.**

**"You have the first move old timer." "Luxio, use Spark!" The electric type began to charge at Absol covered in electricity. "Absol, use Double Team!" Absol created copies of itself causing Luxio to miss. "Switch to Discharge!" Luxio stopped and began to shoot electricity everywhere hitting Absol. "Absol, use Night Slash!" Absol shook off the excess electricity and ran at Luxio, head blade glowing, slashing it on its back. "Hang in there, Luxio! Now, use Charge!" Luxio began to gather energy. "Absol, Faint Attack!" Absol disappeared and appeared again behind Luxio striking it on the head. "Finish it with Night Slash!" Absol's blade began to glow as he delivered the final blow to Luxio. "I won! Good Job, Absol!" Sam shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement.**

**"You lucky punk! I'll have my revenge!" The old man returns his Pokémon and walks away. "I guess I should take my Absol to the Pokémon Center. It looks tired." Sam walked down Route 202 towards the Pokémon Center, unaware of the dangers that lie ahead.**


End file.
